


Perspective

by cryptaniac



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Preston is done with Deadpool but Cable loves him so everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaniac/pseuds/cryptaniac
Summary: Following the Events of Deadpool (2012) #6, Agent Preston is stuck in Deadpool's head and makes a few surprising discoveries along the way.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent after Deadpool #6, I also took some freedoms with other stuff where I deemed it necessary. Honestly, this is just an excuse to write domestic Cablepool, so bear with me here.
> 
> I'm a non-native speaker, so I hope this isn't too bad. If someone feels like beta-reading this I'd be happy to include any changes! Oh and: Lots of swearing because this is Deadpool.

After Michael had finished explaining the situation with a promise to set things right again, Deadpool had announced that he needed a shower and something to eat after all of his ‘heroizing’. Preston had been busy trying to convince him that they shouldn’t lose any time and start looking for a solution ever since. But to no avail.

"Nah I'm sure Mike-the-Necromancer will find a way to get you back into your own bod' soon enough. Until then the Yellow Boxes and I are happy to share," Wade mumbled around the burrito he was currently inhaling while walking. Preston was already wondering if death wouldn't have been the kinder fate compared to listening to Deadpool’s inane chatter, but the mercenary didn’t seem to be aware of her exasperation and happily continued making his way home.

"Don't you think we should have stayed with Michael and helped him? I can’t say I trust in his competence, we should be keeping an eye on him," she tried to reason for the 10th time in the last half an hour, but Deadpool just shook his head and took another too large bite. “I’m sure he’ll figure it out and we can always check in with him tomorrow and threaten him with gruesome murder if he fucks up again,” he answered with a grin and stepped into the lift of the apartment building he seemed to be living in, pushing the button of the 12th floor. Once they had reached their destination, he pulled out a set of keys which had a plush unicorn attached to it, from one of his many pouches before finally giving her another, reason why he was in such a rush to get home.

"I've been gone for all of last week, the _missus_ is gonna be pissed as it is," with these words he pushed the door open and cheerfully announced, "Honey, I'm home!" Preston didn't even have time to be shocked about the revelation that some poor woman had agreed to marry Deadpool before a distinctly male voice shouted back: "I did not just hear you refer to me as your wife again you idiot! And I’m in here." Deadpool strode into the kitchen and right into the arms of - Cable of all people! Preston watched dumbfoundedly as Wilson jumped into the other man's arms where he was caught with ease and then kissed hungrily as a way of greeting. Preston closed her eyes shut and tried to ignore any distant sensation she was forced to share with Wilson, luckily, she was spared from most of it besides a split second of feeling a pair of ridiculously large hands against her butt. Unfortunately, she could still hear them perfectly well.

"I’ve missed you Priscilla!" Wilson exclaimed happily once Summers had carefully let him down again and went on his tiptoes to place another light peck on the taller man's cheek. Summers shot him _a look_ for the pet name, but his human eye betrayed his warm affection. 

"I saw you on the news," he said conversationally as he handed Wilson a cold beer from the fridge which he gratefully accepted. "I believe you saved the country from nuclear destruction and a zombie invasion? Impressive." Wilson perked up at the casual compliment and Preston could feel his burst of happiness. The poor guy really seemed to be starved for as much as the slightest hint of praise. Not that he let any of that show however, it only took a few moments before he started joking again.

"I knooow! And yet I didn't even get paid by those Assholes of S.H.I.E.L.D. - get it, instead of Agents? I'm hilarious. Oh, and the Avengers showed up after all the work was done and I’m telling you, Captain America has a secret boner for me," he rambled before shutting himself up with another sip from his cold beer.

Summers chuckled softly. "I'm sure he does," he assured Wilson, before adding: "Dinner is ready in 20 minutes and you smell like shit – and I think those are zombie-president bits on your shoes. Go take a shower and get changed."

"Aye, aye Sir!" Deadpool mock-saluted and gave Cable's ass a good squeeze as he walked out of the kitchen to actually do as he was told. 

It took until after Wilson had shed his suit and discarded his weapons and pouches on the bedroom floor before Preston's capacity for speech returned. "You and fucking Cable? Seriously? When did this even happen?" She burst out which made Wilson laugh evilly. The bastard hadn’t warned her about this on purpose.

"Oh, you know some time during our team-up series a couple of years ago. But since we travelled into the future for a while it's actually even longer than that." He replied dreamily.

"I have no idea what you just said. And you're- actually married?" 

"Yup, like technically not yet but we will get married 2000 years into the future which already happened for us but not for you."

"You're making my brain hurt." Preston groaned, leave it to Wilson to make answers for perfectly boring relationship questions sound complicated and idiotic. "And it didn't occur to you to warn me before I had to share the experience of you guys eating each other's face off?", she shuddered.

"Kinky," was Wade's gleeful response as he shuffled into the shower, and Preston cursed him creatively. "No peeking," he told her as he turned on the water and she just rolled her eyes at him. 

The water turned pink as soon as it hit his skin, blood and other things Preston did not want to inspect too closely, were washed down the drain. Wade was humming a Taylor Swift song to himself as he used ridiculous amounts of an overly sweet, raspberry-scented body wash to scrub away on his skin. And if he scrubbed a little too hard and too long at the places where he had been hurt the most not so long ago, Preston didn't mention it.

She hadn't been inside of Wilson's brain for more than a few hours and while some of this experience just confirmed her suspicions that Wade was one crazy son of a bitch, it also completely shattered the admittedly rather one-dimensional picture she had had of him. She felt his searing self-loathing burn inside him; a mixture of disgust at his own skin and his discomfort at not being able to fully trust in his own brain. But there were also the deep emotions he had reserved for one Nathan Summers, which stood out as a beacon of happiness in the muddy waters of Wilson's confusing and quite frankly pretty sad little mind. Preston smiled quietly to herself, she couldn’t help but feel a surge of happiness at the thought that someone as impossible as Deadpool had managed to find a place of comfort in this world.

After he was done, Wilson quickly changed into a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and a pink Hello Kitty shirt, once again reminding her not to look which drew out an annoyed sigh from Preston. Cleaned up and dressed comfortably, he made his way back into the kitchen, his bare feet making soft padding noises against the floor. 

"This smells delicious sugarbear," Wilson complimented as he sat down at the counter opposite of where Summers was currently busy putting the finishing touches on their dinner. Summers only grunted in response. It was quite strange to see the powerful mutant, who had once ruled over an island and a small state in Europe, busy at work in a kitchen, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a tight-fitting white tank top. This was not quite as weird as another thing however- "Sugarbear? For Christ's sake Wilson, what did you do, for him to let you call him these atrocious pet names?"

"Hey! My pet names are awesome! And I will have you informed that I’m very flexible, not so long ago I even-" 

"I do not think Agent Preston needs to know any details about our sex-lives Wade." Summers cut in smoothly and placed a full plate in front of his husband. "It is Agent Preston, who's stuck in that thick head of yours isn't it?"

Wilson gaped at him. "How did you know?"

Summers just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right. Telepathy is a thing that exists. But you said my brain is too much of a mess for you to get anything!" The last part of that statement was accompanied by a suspicious glance at the other man.

"Which is the truth. But I could still feel that something was not quite right and after some probing,” Wilson let out a snort at the choice of words, “I finally managed to find Agent Preston's mental presence. I should be able to hear her without too much effort now."

He seemed to concentrate for a second before speaking again, answering her earlier question, "I assure you I have had quite some time to get used to Wade's rather creative terms of endearment, Agent Preston. The only place I still draw a line with is any variation of ‘wife’.” His smug expression made it obvious that he seemed to be quite satisfied with this little performance.

“One day you too will see the light, my beautiful man named after wire,” Wilson chimed in nonchalantly and poked his nose just to be a little shit.

Cable swatted his hand away and began to eat. “Is there a reason why you didn’t tell me about her presence right away?” He asked, and Preston could swear there was a very light shade of pink creeping up his cheeks.

“I would’ve told you eventually,” Deadpool explained, once again with too much food in his mouth, “this is so good by the way, thank you Nate! I just kinda forgot earlier.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just conveniently choose to ‘forget’ about it because I wouldn’t have kissed you knowing that currently you share your body with another person?” Summers asked patiently, without looking up from his plate.

Wilson started coughing. “What do you mean you wouldn’t have kissed me you jerk? Does this mean you are actually not planning on fucking me into a horizontal surface of your choice after dinner?” He had actually brought his hands up to his cheeks and was doing a quite admirable impression of Edvard Munch’s _The Scream_.

“Wade.” Summers sighed.

“But I worked so hard and I was gone for a whole week and I deserve blowjobs in my life.”

“Goddammit Wilson!”


End file.
